Change Of Heart
by jamesvaughn
Summary: Sam meets a cute guy working at Capitol Cookies. David gets jealous. He hatches his plot to rape her. Ooh, the drama...
1. Her change of heart

How long had it been since I and Sam dated? Three years, at least, I'm sure. Yet, did it take all that long for her to change her heart? I guess not. In fact, I'm pretty sure it took her only a day. It started when she met him. Keith, that is. We were together on a date at the cookie store where she saved my dad's life, Capitol Cookies. It was raining pretty hard out, and we had thought to enjoy some tea while we sat the rain out. The guy at the counter, Keith Marshall (his name tag read), looked pretty darned interested in Sam. Then again, which guy didn't, except in the presence of Lucy? So, anyway, she was at the counter ordering our food when he slipped her his number through the cookie bag. (I should know I saw him doing it). Well, Sam obviously realized this, too, since her conspiratorially devious hand took the slip of paper and snuck it into her purse. I admit it. I was shocked and hurt. I thought out mutual understanding of each other was something on a higher plane than secret flirtations with cute guys at the cookie counter, but I guess I was wrong, since that was exactly what Sam did.

I waited patiently while she came back with our order and sat down, and then we ate in morbid silence throughout. I think she might have figured out that I knew about Keith, but she let nothing slip as she refused to acknowledge any such thing. After that, I got my bodyguard to send her home, where I'm sure she was busy dialing Marshall's number.

I had tapped her phone since my dad was the US president, so I eagerly went home to "spy" and listen in on her phone conversations. At first, there were few calls except for Lucy, but sure enough, after half an hour of waiting, Sam dialed a local number "555-5555".

"Hello? This is Sam."

"Oh, hi! You called me!"

"Uh, yeah. I did."

"Sorry, it's just… I'm so glad you called. I really wanted to talk to you."

"You did? Well, what do you want to say to me?"

"Uh, I know you're dating that David guy and everything, but I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well… We could go for dinner at the Bistro."

"You mean, like a date?"

"Uh… Maybe?"

"But I have a boyfriend."

"Right. I was just being over-imaginative. Sorry, forget I ever-"

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what time should I be there?"

"Oh! Oh, my god. Anytime you want. Anytime at all. As long as you're there!"

"Ok, 7 then?"

"7."

Then, they hung up. I admit it, I was mad. I couldn't believe she was cheating on me. I decided to follow them.


	2. Plans

Chap. 2

I told my driver to send me to the Bistro where I heard Sam was meeting Keith at 6:45pm so I could find a spot that was secluded enough that I could see what was going on and yet remain completely unspotted. I found a table behind a couple of potted trees near the table that they had reserved. It was torture waiting for them to arrive, but I was soon to discover how much more torturous it would be to actually watch them together. At 7, finally, they arrived. Sam was wearing a low-cut dress that hugged her in all the right places. I could see Keith watching her in a way I can only describe as lecherous. He was practically drooling in the mouth! They were seated and were soon eating and chatting amicably. At one point of the meal, Keith even put his hand over Sam's. It was really too much for me to bear, but I did so anyway, in the hopes that it was purely infatuation and wishful thinking on Keith's part. But as the evening passed, my hopes were looking dimmer and dimmer. Sam looked like she really liked the guy and she was, obviously, having a great time. They talked till 10. Three hours of talking and eating. Mine and Sam's highest record was one hour. Finally, they peeled their butts off the marble seats and Keith sent Sam home. Naturally, I followed close behind. At the doorstep, they lingered for a few minutes before Keith plucked up the courage to kiss her. He kissed her! And she didn't even resist. It was a deep kiss, I could tell. She was kissing him and he was kissing her and they were impassioned. Then, she pulled him in.

Oh, I was mad, believe me. I could not believe her adultery, if you would call it that. She was cheating on me with a guy she met just one day, and judging by what they were doing, I'm pretty sure she's going to be seeing more nudity than guys in art class. I couldn't stand it! Usually, she wouldn't even let me get to second-base, and here she was now, doing it with a guy she barely knew! I was desperately thinking up ways to deal with the conniving bitch, but I came up empty - as usual. Frantic, I decided to go to the one person I knew I could trust – my dad, the president. In my head, I replayed the scene of a hundred S.W.A.T. assassins descending upon her roof and catching Keith and Sam in the midst of their "fun", but in my heart, I was bitter. WHY did she let him take of advantage of her that way? I decided that if Keith should get that much action, so was I. And so, I gave up my plans of talking to dad, and the whole S.W.A.T. thing. I was going to get my revenge the way I wanted to. The way I needed to. The way I hated to. I was going to rape her.

I decided my plan was going to take form the next day. It was late – almost 12 – and I was tired. I needed to keep a clear head to think. Instead, I dialed Sam's phone and asked her to meet me in my house the next day. It excited me, I couldn't wait. But still, I did. I was finally getting what I wanted – her.


End file.
